1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of machine-to-machine communication. More particularly, the present invention relates to multiplexing Machine Type Communication (MTC) data of MTC devices in a wireless network environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE) Radio Access Network (GERAN) is a type of a wireless network that supports legacy devices as well as MTC devices to communicate Packet Switched (PS) data with a core network or an MTC server via a base station.
Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication (also referred to as “machine-type communication” or “MTC”) is a form of data communication between devices (i.e., MTC devices) that do not necessarily need human interaction unlike legacy devices. For example, in an M2M communication, an MTC device (such as a sensor or smart-meter) may capture event data which is relayed through a base station to an application residing in an MTC server for analysis and necessary action. M2M communication may be used in a variety of areas, such as smart metering systems (e.g., in applications related to power, gas, water, heating, grid control, and industrial metering), surveillance systems, order management, gaming machines, health care communication, and the like. Additionally, M2M communication based on MTC technology may be used in areas such as customer service.
Typically in GERAN, each base station exchanges PS data with one or more MTC devices over four non-contiguous time slots in four frames of a single radio block period. For example, a Packet Data Unit (PDU) associated with an MTC device may contain small burst of PS data (e.g., 20 bytes). The small data burst of PS data is typically split into four PS data bursts and each PS data burst is transmitted in each allocated time slot of the frame in the single radio block period. Since PS data sent/received to/from the MTC device is of a small size, a large number of resources are consumed to handle small sized data transfers if a single radio block period is used for sending MTC data associated with one MTC device. This may pose a strain on radio resources available in the wireless network and also lead to inefficient utilization of radio resources in the wireless network environment.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and a system of multiplexing MTC data of multiple MTC devices in a single radio block period.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.